


Misteri irrisolti

by Ruta



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 21:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruta/pseuds/Ruta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono tre i motivi per cui avvicinarsi troppo a Molly Hooper è fuori discussione.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misteri irrisolti

Sono tre i motivi per cui avvicinarsi troppo a Molly Hooper è fuori discussione.

Il primo motivo riguarda la sua paura, o meglio la sua totale assenza di paura.

Molly non teme la morte e se lo fa è per i motivi sbagliati. Non ne fa mistero.

 

 

Una Jane Doe qualunque.

Molly è quasi dispiaciuta quando si tratta di rasarle i capelli per la craniotomia.

“È così bella”, sospira.

Empatica. Predisposta ad emozionarsi per le cose più innocue e bizzarre. Sherlock lo aggiunge all’analisi della sua personalità. 

“Era”, la corregge. La sua voce è secca, improvvisa come uno sparo.

Molly sobbalza, presa alla sprovvista. Chiaramente non si aspettava che lui rispondesse, tantomeno che la ascoltasse. “La morte non smette di renderti chi sei”, dice, come per riprenderlo.

Sherlock rotea gli occhi. “Per la cronaca, Molly Hooper, è esattamente come opera la morte. Cessi di esistere. Il cuore va in arresto, iniziano i processi di necrosi delle cellule, gli organi smettono le funzioni vitali, non c’è più circolazione sanguigna. Sopraggiunge l’algor mortis, il rigor mortis e il livor mortis.”

Molly sorride, uno dei suoi sorrisi inspiegabili e irragionevoli. “Eppure io sono qui e anche tu lo sei.”

Quest’ultima affermazione, singolare e dalle molteplici interpretazioni, spinge Sherlock a distogliere lo sguardo dal cellulare. Lo fa con una smorfia. “Lavorare ogni giorno con persone morte non definisce chi sono.”

“No, ma permette a entrambi di fare quello che ci riesce meglio.”

“E sarebbe?”

“Essere le persone che abbiamo scelto di diventare.”

 

 

“So mentire. All’occorrenza anch’io ne sono in grado.”

Quando…

“Quando mio padre si è ammalato,” inizia a raccontare Molly.

E l’unica considerazione di Sherlock è: _ovvio_.

“Fino all’ultimo gli ho detto che sarebbe stato meglio. Non facevo che ripetergli che sarebbe guarito.”

Se fosse un altro giorno, altre le circostanze che li vedono protagonisti, Sherlock la correggerebbe.

Questo non è mentire. Quello che ha fatto, secondo regole di umana creanza a lui incomprensibili, ma non per questo ignote, non è ingannare, dissimulare. È alterare la realtà per essere gentili, per bontà.

“Per questo”, continua Molly, “non devi preoccuparti. Il tuo segreto è al sicuro. Lo porterò nella tomba.”

Sherlock chiude le palpebre, che fremono in modo impercettibile. L’immagine di una Molly-salma stesa sul tavolo operatorio si disgrega in particelle di altre riflessioni. “È esattamente quello che intendo evitare, Molly, nonché il motivo per cui Mycroft si occuperà della tua sicurezza in mia assenza. Non ti avrei chiesto di aiutarmi se non avessi avuto la certezza che non corri alcun rischio.”

Molly non batte ciglio, non stringe le labbra o si massaggia le mani. Non mostra i sintomi di nessuno dei tic nervosi che Sherlock le ha diagnosticato nel tempo. È tesa come una corda di violino, le spalle minute sono contratte, gli arti superiori sono rigidi, l’espressione è determinata.

“Hai paura.” 

“Non mi renderà meno precisa.”

Sherlock le rivolge un cenno con la testa. Non si aspetterebbe niente di meno da lei, niente di diverso. Non a caso è la sua patologa. Ha la sua fiducia. “Lo so.”

Molly, nonostante la paura più che evidente (paura per lui, non per sé, non per la sua stessa sicurezza verso cui ha mostrato più volte noncuranza. Paura di un errore di calcolo che nel suo caso è illogico temere. Un impulso del tutto umano che la porta a tremare. Paura. È così che funziona la sua testa. Preda di sentimenti, confusione, un caos di buoni intenti che spesso le si ritorcono contro. Lui ne é una prova.), nonostante la paura, Molly trova il coraggio di rivolgergli un sorriso rassicurante.

Incredibile che _lei_ cerchi di rassicurare _lui_. Ma, di nuovo, è Molly. Niente di cui stupirsi. 

Il suo è un sorriso minuscolo, quanto le stelle di cui non conosce nome e locazione – ancora di luce in un oceano di buio; custodisce quelle mille inutilità che lui ha rifiutato di accogliere nella sua vita.

È il secondo motivo che rende Molly tanto pericolosa.

 

 

Il terzo motivo è Molly intera, Molly nella sua essenza e interezza, nella sua umana e fragile magnificenza piena di dubbi e vacue sciocchezze, amene futilità.

È il sorriso di Molly – piccolo e stazzonato, spezzato e integro, commosso e nervoso, radioso e divertito.

Sono gli occhi di Molly: espressivi, liquidi, mercuriali a seconda della granulosità della luce, del tempo atmosferico, dell’intensità dell’intelletto che li guida.

Sono le mani di Molly. Mani eleganti, piccole, ferme, sensibili come l’animo di chi le utilizza, prolungamenti degli attrezzi del mestiere che si è scelta, utensili come nel suo caso lo è la mente.

Si chiede come sarebbe essere toccati-

Spegne il pensiero sul nascere. Lo trova e lo costringe in un angolo. Lo uccide, schiacciandolo come pesterebbe un insetto. Assassino di pensieri, pensa con facezia.

_Molly è il motivo di se stessa._

Cosa significhi, Sherlock deve tuttora scoprirlo.

Nel frattempo la cataloga tra i casi in itinere, i misteri irrisolti. _Per ora._

**Author's Note:**

> N/A:  
> Amo da sempre il personaggio di Molly, ma non mi sono mai arrischiata a scrivere di lei (tranne una one-shot qualche tempo fa) proprio in virtù di questo mio apprezzamento. La terza stagione mi ha fatto ritrattare ogni buon proposito. Spero di non aver fatto un pasticcio, di non aver trasceso il carattere volubile e complesso di Sherlock. Spero, in questo primo tentativo di scrivere su di loro come probabile coppia, di essere riuscita a trasmettervi un sorriso o un palpito di qualcosa.  
> Spero.


End file.
